Meu amor numa canção
by NatSalvatore
Summary: Adaptação: "Se começar com a idéia piegas de que está apaixonada por mim, pode cair fora!" Diante de palavras tão pretensiosas e ultrajantes, em sua primeira entrevista com o novo chefe, Isabella mal pudera conter o riso. A presunção daquele homem não tinha limites! Um mês depois, lá estava ela... Totalmente cativa do inegável carisma de Edward Cullen.
1. Sinopse

**_Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Emma Darcy a mim só pertence essa adaptação_**

* * *

"Se começar com a idéia piegas de que está apaixonada por mim, pode cair fora!" Diante de palavras tão pretensiosas e ultrajantes, em sua primeira entrevista com o novo chefe, Isabella mal pudera conter o riso. A presunção daquele homem não tinha limites!

Um mês depois, lá estava ela... Totalmente cativa do inegável carisma de Edward Cullen, o que não lhe deixava alternativa senão renunciar ao emprego promissor e ao amor sem esperanças.

Tudo bem era hora de mostrar seus outros talentos...


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

— Sentem-se, por favor, senhoras.

O gerente do pessoal sorriu com fria amabilidade, esperando que as três moças se sentassem nas cadeiras dispostas diante da mesa antes de acomodar-se na sua, muito mais confortável.

Bella olhou discretamente para as outras duas concorrentes ao cargo que pleiteava, as quais imediatamente identificara como suas rivais e que agora fitavam serenamente o homem que tinham dian te de si. Sentia-se algo constrangida diante daquele procedimento incomum; ao rezar para que suas qualificações fossem superiores às das outras não imaginara que as três seriam convidadas a entrar juntas na sala do gerente.

Arriscou outra olhadela e teve de reconhecer que ambas transmitiam uma aura de refinamento: roupas coordenadas com cuidado, maquilagem discreta, cabelos com cortes modernos e penteados com apuro. Imaginou se devia ter se produzido melhor, mas logo descartou o pensamento com determinação. Sem conhecer a personalidade do suposto futuro chefe, a discrição só podia trazer-lhe vantagem.

O gerente do pessoal pigarreou. Um típico executivo subalterno, Bella avaliou, orgulhoso de si próprio por ser parte de uma engrenagem dinâmica e determinado a acompanhar os passos de seus superiores. Irradiava eficiência, do cabelo curto e bem penteado aos sapatos lustrosos. E as abotoaduras que usava traziam o logotipo da companhia.

Tocou o aro dourado dos óculos antes de falar, maneirismo que, conforme Bella havia notado já em sua segunda entrevista, sempre precedia uma pergunta mais importante. Ela fez o máximo para relaxar e aparentar calma e confiança.

— Primeiro quero parabenizar vocês três — ele murmurou, numa hábil tentativa de evitar ferir suscetibilidades. — É um grande feito terem se salientado entre as inúmeras candidatas para a posição em questão. Entretanto, devem ter em mente que apenas uma pode ser a escolhida, e esta escolha não cabe a mim. — Após breve pausa, obviamente para criar suspense para a afirmação seguinte, disse: — Como sabem, a posição é de secretária de confiança e assistente pessoal de um de nossos principais executivos. Agora posso revelar-lhes que este executivo é o próprio Sr. Cullen.

Bella experimentou uma inquietação momentânea, enquanto as outras duas não conseguiram conter os sorrisos. Edward Cullen criara grande fama quando, na quebra das bolsas de valores, em 1987, conseguira manter suas empresas por meio da diversificação. Seria emocionante trabalhar com um homem cuja astúcia e habilidade para ganhar dinheiro tornaram-no mundialmente conhecido e respeitado no mundo dos negócios. Além de solteiro e sexy, não era menos famoso pelo sucesso que fazia entre as mulheres.

Caso fosse a escolhida, Bella esperava que ele mantivesse sua vida pessoal distintamente separada da profissional. Não gosta va de mulherengos. Teria preferido um patrão comprometido com a vida familiar, embora sua experiência com o genro de Eleazar Denali tivesse provado com clareza que alguns homens deixam o casamento em casa quando saem para o escritório. E a vida ti nha lhe ensinado, havia muito tempo, que garantias só aquelas que a própria pessoa conquista.

Mas, em se tratando de sua carreira, não podia desprezar a chance de ser a assistente pessoal de Edward Cullen. Aquele era o último degrau da escala; dali ela poderia ir a qualquer lugar... Se provasse ser boa o suficiente.

— Creio que todas vocês entendem que o Sr. Cullen é um homem muito ocupado — o gerente continuou. — Ele me instruiu a levá-las até sua sala quando todas tivessem chegado, e natural mente _ele_ será o árbitro final. Sinto muito pelo fato de duas de vocês inevitavelmente ficarem desapontadas, mas infelizmente não há alternativas... — Ele ergueu as mãos num gesto fatalista, en tão se levantou. — Se me acompanharem agora...

O grupo saiu da sala e dirigiu-se aos elevadores; subiu até o último andar. Bella mal percebeu a luxuosa área de recepção, toda em tons de marrom e bege, a fabulosa vista da cidade de Sidnei através das enormes vidraças. A recepcionista, uma morena muito atraente, fitou as três mulheres com uma expressão de avaliação ao confirmar que o Sr. Cullen estava à espera. Bella notou a aliança na mão esquerda da moça e imaginou se aquilo a protegia de encrencas. O gerente do pessoal bateu numa porta, abriu-a e convidou as candidatas a entrarem com um gesto de mão.

Bella hesitou. Certamente Edward Cullen não iria querer que as três entrassem juntas. Ou iria?

As outras duas mulheres avançaram, e Bella recebeu um olhar de reprovação por ficar para trás. Outro discurso breve antes da entrevista ponderou, e seguiu as rivais. O gerente entrou depois delas, fechou a porta silenciosamente e esperou. Todos esperaram.

Ficaram parados no meio do escritório de Edward Cullen até que ele se dignasse a notar suas presenças. E, pela maneira como se dedicava ao trabalho sobre a mesa, demonstrar cortesia e atenção a seus visitantes parecia figurar no fim de sua lista de prioridades.

Ocupado e rude, Bella pensou, avaliando uma das mais brilhantes mentes do mundo dos negócios da Austrália com um olhar desconfiado.

Os cabelos eram acobreados e grossos, assim como as sobrancelhas e os cílios. Sem dúvida, um homem peludo, Bella concluiu ao observar o queixo de contornos precisos, que imaginou escurecido pela barba cerrada no final de tarde. Com certeza tinha de se barbear duas vezes ao dia. E ela jamais se sentira atraída por homens peludos.

Então ele levantou a cabeça, e Bella descobriu naquele mesmo instante o porquê de seu sucesso com as mulheres. A resposta estava nos olhos: verdes e completamente cativantes. Edward Cullen olhou breve, mas atentamente para cada uma das candidatas e então voltou a fitar Bella.

— Você com o conjunto cinza... Fique — ele disse em tom au toritário, e então continuou, num tom áspero de despedida: — Obrigado por seu tempo, senhoras.

E foi tudo! Cullen baixou o olhar para a mesa outra vez e continuou escrevendo.

Bella permaneceu imóvel, estupefata, enquanto o gerente do pessoal saía com as outras duas mulheres. Não conseguia acreditar que naquele nível elevado de administração os funcionários pudessem ser escolhidos daquela maneira: simplesmente exibidos como objetos numa vitrine, sem a menor chance de mostrar seus atributos profissionais. De repente, chega o executivo que precisa do funcionário e simplesmente o aponta. Aquele! Pronto, tudo arranjado!

Quanto mais Bella pensava a respeito, mais insultante lhe parecia. Queimava por dentro de indignação; não apenas por si mesma, como também por suas concorrentes. Embora as três provavelmente tivessem qualificações igualmente viáveis, com certeza uma poderia ter-se revelado mais compatível que as outras para o cargo em questão. Portanto, ser avaliada por uma olhada rápida e sumariamente dispensada... Demonstrava total desrespeito para com suas capacidades e tudo o mais.

Aquele bruto trataria todo mundo daquela maneira... Ou só mulheres?

— Sente-se — ele murmurou, lançando-lhe um olhar rápido e impaciente. — Estarei com você em um minuto.

Bella sentou-se e o estudou com uma considerável malevolência. Não conseguia encontrar falha em suas orelhas, mas o nariz não era perfeito. E o lábio superior era fino... Pena ter de admitir que o efeito sobre o lábio inferior carnudo era provocante e sensual. A pele apresentava um bronzeado tão acentuado que a fez concluir que ele sofreria de câncer de pele num futuro não muito distante, afinal já contava trinta e oito anos, dado que apu rara por um perfil escrito a respeito dele quando pesquisara a com panhia. E soube também que era fanático por boa forma física e encorajava todos os seus funcionários a seguir seu exemplo e manter o corpo rijo e saudável com exercícios. Um corpo relaxa do indicava uma mente relaxada etc... Mas na opinião de Bella aquilo não passava de uma grande bobagem. Ela conhecera al gumas mentes brilhantes em corpos não tão maravilhosos, mas aquele não era um ponto sobre o qual se importaria em discutir, a menos que se tornasse pertinente. Contudo, não tinha a menor intenção de inscrever-se numa academia de ginástica.

Entretanto, tinha de admitir que Edward Cullen aparentava forma física excepcional para alguém de sua idade. Além do lábio inferior, não havia nada nele que sugerisse maciez. Antes, ostentava uma masculinidade que fazia Bella sentir-se dupla mente consciente de ser mulher.

E aquilo levava à pergunta mais intrigante de todas... Por que ele a escolhera entre as outras?

A única parte de seu corpo à vista eram as pernas, e mesmo assim das canelas para baixo. O conjunto cinza não tinha como objetivo exibir sua feminilidade, com um _blazer_ de lã fina caindo folgadamente sobre a saia pregueada, que cobria até a altura dos quadris. A blusa branca que usava por baixo do _blazer_ era fechada até o pescoço, dando-lhe um ar de recato vitoriano.

Como maquiagem usava apenas um batom rosa que destacava a tez clara herdada do pai inglês. Seus lindos olhos azuis pratica mente escondiam-se por trás dos óculos que escolhera usar em vez das habituais lentes de contato. O corte de seu cabelo castanho era eminentemente prático: curto, pouco abaixo das orelhas e com uma franja que lhe tocava o alto das sobrancelhas, levemente.

Estava satisfeita por ter conseguido uma aparência profissional séria. Nem mesmo o mais decadente libertino poderia olhar para ela aquele dia e ver qualquer insinuação de caráter sexual. A menos que fosse o homem mais pervertido da face do planeta!

E não repetiria o erro de seu último emprego: relaxar a guarda a ponto de ter até mesmo contado a Eleazar Denali sobre sua mãe. O ex-chefe havia sido muito gentil e paternal, genuinamente in teressado nela, e, em sua solidão, Bella se afeiçoara a ele.

Quando o bondoso senhor anunciou suas intenções de aposentar-se, Bella sentira-se desamparada, mas sua afeição e leal dade levaram-na a prometer continuar como assistente pessoal de seu genro, Jacob Black, resolvendo quaisquer problemas na mudança de direção. Ficara profundamente magoada ao des cobrir, de maneira tão desagradável, que Eleazar Denali não guar dara seu segredo e revelara ao genro que ela era filha de Renée.

Desde o princípio Jacob Black a hostilizara, olhando fixa mente para seus seios, quadris e pernas numa óbvia especulação sexual. Aquilo tirou todo o prazer de Bella em usar roupas boni tas. Mesmo assim, um dia ele a agarrara, ridicularizando seus pro testos, justificando-se com aquelas horríveis palavras de desdém: "tal mãe, tal filha".

Bella dera-lhe um tapa, num acesso de raiva cega, e saíra.

Fervia de raiva agora, apenas por lembrar o ocorrido, mas sentia-se certa de que, qualquer que fosse a razão para Edward Cullen tê-la escolhido, não podia ser seus atributos físicos. E ela jamais seria tola o bastante para revelar suas origens outra vez! Para ninguém!

Edward Cullen finalmente baixou a caneta e levantou a ca beça, estudando-a de cima a baixo, parecendo deter o olhar nas pernas longas antes de se voltar para seu rosto. Bella não moveu um músculo, embora todos os nervos de seu corpo estivessem ten sos de ressentimento.

— Seu nome?

— Swan, senhor. Bella Swan — ela respondeu, no tom mais calmo possível.

— Bonita voz, Swan. Posso viver com isso.

Bella percebeu a ironia por trás do elogio. Ele nunca diria aquilo caso se tratasse de um funcionário do sexo masculino. Por que uma mulher não podia ser aceita em pé de igualdade? E encarou-o com uma expressão fria, jurando ensinar àquele machista a res peitar suas capacidades nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

— Quantos anos tem? — ele quis saber.

— Vinte e oito senhor.

— Não aparenta.

— Se quiser uma confirmação, meus documentos estão no de partamento pessoal, senhor.

Mas rezou para que ele não insistisse. Se descobrisse que seu nome na verdade era Isabella, e não a versão abreviada que dera, com certeza faria alguma brincadeira idiota a respeito.

— Não. Tenho certeza de que tudo foi verificado — ele co mentou num tom cansado, e relaxou na cadeira, fitando-a com um ar pensativo e mordendo o lábio inferior por alguns instantes antes de continuar, obviamente detestando as palavras, mas for çado a dizê-las: — Serei direto com você, Swan. Não quero saber de emoções tipicamente femininas neste escritório. Traba lharemos juntos. E só. Fui claro?

Bella ficou aliviada ao ouvir aquelas palavras, embora irritada com a insinuação de que nenhuma mulher conseguia controlar suas emoções.

— Certamente, senhor — murmurou com calma. — Quer que eu permaneça tranquila sempre, não importa a provocação.

Cullen franziu a testa.

— Não. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Não sou irracional. — E lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante e impaciente. — Mas, se co meçar a ter a idéia piegas de que está apaixonada por mim, está fora, Swan. Não me sujeitarei a isso outra vez.

Bella apressou-se a conter o impulso de rir daquelas palavras ultrajantes e arrogantes. Ele podia ser atraente, num nível bas tante básico, mas estava longe de ser tão irresistível quanto era cheio de si.

— Não vejo nenhuma dificuldade neste ponto, senhor.

— Ótimo! Fiquei tão irritado com esta situação idiota que me vi bastante tentado a contratar um homem, desta vez. Mas não me sentiria à vontade pedindo a um homem para... — Parou e franziu a testa.

— Fazer café para o senhor? — Bella sugeriu com falsa doçura.

— Coisas assim — ele admitiu relutante, agitando uma das mãos num gesto aborrecido enquanto a encarava com um ar de terminado. — Você está aqui para resolver problemas, não para criá-los.

Bella retribuiu seu olhar com fúria, desejando poder colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Mas tratava-se de seu patrão, e ela não que ria nada, absolutamente nada, de natureza mais pessoal da parte dele.

O escândalo detestável ligado ao nome de sua mãe ainda machucava-a muito, mas agora ela sentia um prazer perverso em utilizar-se de um argumento da agitada Renée para atacar o ego colossal de Edward Cullen.

— Tenho certeza de que não lhe causarei problemas, senhor. Na verdade, prefiro homens mais jovens.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com ar surpreso.

— É mesmo?

Mais uma vez Bella teve de conter uma risada, quando o rosto bronzeado revelou um conflito entre a afronta e a curiosidade.

— Bem, eles têm mais... Energia. Um homem tende a... Hummm... Fraquejar um pouco... À medida que envelhece. Não quis ofendê-lo, é claro — ela acrescentou num tom confortador. — Tenho certeza de que é uma exceção a todas as regras, senhor. Mas não me incomodo em defender meu... Ah... Ponto de vista, se isso o tranquiliza senhor.

Cullen concordou com um gesto de cabeça, mas não pareceu exatamente aliviado ou contente com a revelação.

— Espero que... Suas atividades sexuais com esses homens mais jovens... Não interfira no seu trabalho, Swan. Tenho certeza de que foi avisada de que sou muito exigente.

— O trabalho vem primeiro, senhor — Bella o tranquilizou com um ar solene, quase incapaz de conter um pequeno sorriso. — Jamais terá motivos para queixar-se sobre alguma indiscrição de minha parte — prometeu com absoluta sinceridade. Então uma pontada de malícia a fez acrescentar: — Nem para ficar preocu pado com minha forma física. Exercito-me regularmente, e mi nha mente nunca está menos que atenta.

— Ótimo! — ele exclamou com alguma aspereza. — Ficarei fascinado em ver o que sua mente atenta pode fazer com isso. — E inclinou-se para frente para tocar a folha de papel em que estivera escrevendo. — Esta á uma lista dos pontos específicos que quero considerados na preparação para a convenção anual da companhia, marcada para daqui a um mês. Organize-os num memorando que seja fácil de ler e entender. Traga-o para mim quando terminar.

Bella não temia nenhum desafio no que dizia respeito a trabalho. Gostava de trabalhar e apreciou a oportunidade de fazer Edward Cullen reconhecer que ela era mais que competente em lidar com qualquer tarefa que lhe incumbisse.

— Quando o quer pronto, senhor? — indagou séria.

— Humm, vejamos se consegue um primeiro rascunho até a hora do almoço — respondeu num tom arrastado. — Eu gostaria de enviá-lo à tarde.

— Então, se me der licença, senhor, vou trabalhar.

Edward fitou-a enquanto Bella se dirigia à porta que levava ao es critório anexo. Não conseguia acreditar em tanto atrevimento! Será que toda aquela eficiência era falsa?

Escolhera-a porque, à primeira vista, ela lhe parecera uma solteirona convicta, sem a menor preocupação de atrair qualquer homem, enquanto as outras se aproximavam mais do tipo de suas secretárias anteriores, o que representava... Problemas!

Seu ressentimento aos poucos deu lugar a certa admiração. Tinha de reconhecer: Swan era a frieza em pessoa, e era daquilo que precisava no escritório, mesmo que fora dali seu comportamento fosse diferente... Mas era melhor que correspondes se a suas expectativas, após aquela demonstração de desenvoltura.

Apanhou então as três fichas do departamento pessoal que ha viam sido deixadas sobre sua mesa, naquela manhã. Pegou a de Swan, folheou-a estudando os pontos importantes: havia feito um curso de administração de três anos na Faculdade Killara, trabalhara dois anos com pesquisa de mercado, antes de mudar pa ra uma grande corretora de valores, na qual ficara um ano. Durante os quatro últimos anos granjeara sucessivas promoções na Produtos Denali até chegar a assistente pessoal do próprio Eleazar Denali, em seus últimos dezoito anos de trabalho. Havia pedido demissão pouco menos de um mês após a transferência da direção da companhia para o genro de Denali.

Edward notou que pedira demissão cerca de quinze dias antes que ele solicitasse uma nova secretária. Um fato digno de verificação.

Voltou para as referências e leu-as com interesse. A eficiência, integridade e iniciativa de Swan eram muito elogiadas: sua demissão fora obviamente lamentada. Não havia a menor crítica em lugar algum, o que já era esperado, ou ela não teria passado pela seleção rígida que Edward ordenara.

Contudo havia algo sobre ela... Algo indefinível, que incomo dava Edward. Bem, se Swan não fosse aquele modelo de perfei ção, ele logo descobriria. Mas aquele não era o ponto. Edward gostava de "ler" seus funcionários principais como um livro aber to, conhecê-los, catalogá-los na mente e sentir-se seguro de que não o surpreenderiam agindo fora de suas expectativas.

E ela o surpreendera! Desconcertara!

Aquele ar de discrição e frieza que ela irradiava tinha de ser uma fachada falsa, já que declarara que era dada a aventuras se xuais intensas. Algo nela estava definitivamente errado... Algo que precisava descobrir.

Ponderou a respeito, não gostando da ideia de estar em desvantagem, e aos poucos tomou consciência de que Swan era a primeira mulher em anos que não o olhara com interesse. Era espantoso como o sucesso financeiro levava ao sucesso com as mulheres, Edward pensou com cinismo. Às vezes imaginava se Kate correria para seus braços se ele a procurasse agora. Mas não queria saber.

Já fizera papel de tolo uma vez, levado a acreditar, pela ce gueira do amor, que Kate partilhava seu sonho. Mas, quando arriscara tudo em sua primeira investida no mundo dos negócios e parecera fadado a fracassar, onde ficou o amor, a fé, o apoio? Kate deixara brutalmente óbvio que havia adiado o casamento até ter a certeza de que se unia a um vencedor, e quando Edward mais precisava dela... Bem, como amante ele era ótimo, mas...

Jamais faria papel de tolo outra vez por causa de uma mulher, Edward jurara com amargor. Agora tinha mulheres atirando-se em seus braços, querendo partilhar seu sonho... Ou os frutos dele. Mas amar não fazia parte de sua vida... Exceto a forma mais básica de amor. Afinal tinha a intensa satisfação de expandir sua organização com mais e mais sucesso. Mais alguns anos e a companhia teria um movimento total aproximando-se do bilhão de dólares. E, para ele, aquilo era a realização.

Sua atenção voltou-se automaticamente para o novo projeto que vinham planejando, e ele apanhou os relatórios de pesquisa que haviam chegado. Sem dúvida precisavam entrar no ramo de comunicação de massa: jornais, rádio, televisão...

Duas horas depois sua concentração foi interrompida pela no va _assistente pessoal,_ que lhe entregou um rascunho impresso do memorando pedido.

— Creio ter relacionado aqui tudo que o senhor pediu — Bella declarou com sua voz melodiosa.

Edward fitou-a com ar surpreso, não por ter feito o trabalho, mas porque não havia notado seus olhos antes. Eram azuis como o céu, e sua pele, espantosamente clara e lisa.

— O senhor disse que queria verificá-lo antes do almoço — ela lembrou, atraindo sua atenção para os papéis.

— Sim. Obrigado — Edward respondeu num tom seco, e franziu a testa diante da primeira página.

— Tirei uma cópia para mim, portanto, se quiser ditar alguma alteração, tomarei nota — Bella _comentou, e sentou-se na_ cadeira que ocupara antes.

Edward concentrou-se no rascunho, página após página. Ela reor ganizara suas idéias em agrupamentos lógicos utilizando termos de compreensão fácil, e não havia nenhum erro. Sabia que devia ficar satisfeito, assim acionou sua considerável força de vontade para combater uma sensação irritante de ter sido derrotado.

— Bom trabalho, Swan. Continue assim e nos daremos muito bem.

Bella deu um pequeno sorriso, atraindo a atenção dele para os lábios generosos. Era ainda mais irritante descobrir que suas for mas eram perfeitas. Não havia nenhuma imperfeição em Bella Swan?

— Se estiver satisfeito, senhor, devo instruir o grupo de datilografia para preparar os envelopes ou...

— Sim — ele murmurou num tom animado. — E, se levar o disquete para eles, poderão imprimir o número necessário de cópias do memorando.

— Mais alguma coisa, senhor? — Bella quis saber, levantando-se.

— Vá almoçar. Trabalharemos nestes relatórios à tarde.

Assim que ela saiu, Edward apanhou o telefone e começou a pro curar Eleazar Denali. Sua curiosidade, sua necessidade de definir aquela mulher provocante era tão forte que ele persistiu, ligação após ligação, até finalmente entrar em contato com o velho nu ma estância de férias em Queensland.

— Edward Cullen?! — Denali exclamou surpreso. — O que posso fazer por você? Não se esqueça de que está falando com um aposentado.

— Estou procurando algumas informações, Sr. Denali. Sobre certa Srta. Swan, que trabalhou para o senhor.

— Bella? Garota maravilhosa! Brilhante! Minha companhia provavelmente estaria bem melhor se eu a tivesse colocado como presidente no lugar do idiota de meu genro, cuja primeira prova de estupidez foi perder os valiosíssimos conhecimentos e serviços dela.

— Eu a contratei como minha assistente pessoal esta manhã — Edward contou.

— Você é um homem de sorte. Pode começar a agradecer aos céus. Esta garota vale seu peso em ouro.

— Notei que foi o senhor, e não seu genro, quem escreveu a referência — Edward comentou.

— Bella me procurou para isso. E fez muito bem. Ela era minha assistente. — Houve uma ligeira sugestão de reserva na resposta, e ainda mais quando ele acrescentou: — Você tem alguma dúvida, Edward?

— Gostaria de saber o motivo pelo qual ela se demitiu. A linha ficou muda por um longo momento.

— Não é nada para você se preocupar, se tiver o bom senso de agir direito com ela. Bella gosta de trabalhar. Mantenha isso em mente e a conservará em sua companhia.

— Não creio que isso responda a minha pergunta. Poderia ser mais claro? — Edward insistiu.

Denali suspirou profundamente do outro lado da linha.

— Como é pelo bem de Bella vou lhe contar toda a verdade. Devo isso a ela. Mas veja bem, Edward, não quero ouvir comentá rios a respeito, vou confiar em sua discrição. Minha companhia não precisa deste tipo de golpe. Bella nos deixou por causa de um estúpido assédio sexual. Fim da história.

— Obrigado. Tenha certeza de que respeitarei seu segredo. E espero que aproveite sua aposentadoria.

— Sem problemas — O velho riu. — Boa sorte, meu rapaz, e não se esgote ganhando mais dinheiro do que pode aproveitar. Só se vive uma vez.

— Sem problemas. — Edward repetiu bem-humorado, e desligou o telefone.

Recostou-se em sua cadeira com uma risadinha de satisfação. Tudo estava bem... No lugar. A ironia daquela manhã com Swan lhe ocorreu, e ele soltou uma gargalhada.

Ambos estiveram se advertindo mutuamente à distância!

Será que aqueles excessos sexuais com homens mais jovens não seriam uma mentira? Não que aquilo importasse. E, qual quer que fosse a verdade da experiência _dela, ele_ certamente não estava fraquejando. Tanya era uma prova disso. Um homem de trinta e oito anos não era nenhum velho. Sentia-se na plenitude da vida e estava aproveitando o sucesso que fizera. A aposentadoria ainda estava muito longe. Havia mais montanhas a escalar, mais...

Ele imaginou qual seria a aparência de Swan debaixo da quele conjunto cinza disforme.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Ela o desconcertara, Bella pensou com um misto de alegria e triunfo. O tiro de Edward Cullen saíra pela culatra, e ele tivera um grande choque. Bem feito!

Não conseguiu conter uma risadinha ante a lembrança da expressão dele quando lhe dissera que preferia homens mais jovens. O passageiro sentado ao seu lado no trem fitou-a com um ar áspero, procurando por todo o vagão o que era tão engraçado. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou um ar sério. Poderiam pensar que tinha bebido, embora não tocasse sequer uma gota de álcool. Mas estava embriagada, sim... Com o sucesso!

Conseguira o emprego, colocara Edward Cullen em seu lugar; ele podia ser seu patrão, mas forçara-o a reavaliar e respeitar seu valor quando lhe mostrara o que pôde fazer com seu memorando. Então, depois do almoço, o jogo havia sido outro, e fascinante também.

Ele era brilhante. A maneira como dissecara aqueles relatórios fora quase espantosa. Ia direto ao coração de cada problema, re definia os parâmetros e concentrava-se em direções inesperadas, mas inteligentes em busca de respostas.

Não havia mais dúvidas; era excitante trabalhar com Edward Cullen. Ela se deixara entusiasmar um pouco, oferecendo algumas sugestões. Aquilo também o surpreendera, mas para seu crédito não demonstrara nenhum machismo em considerar as ideias de forma justa e aceitá-las.

— Você pensa Swan — concluíra, com o tipo de respeito que Bella valorizava.

Ela quase sorrira, contendo a reação natural no último instante. De forma alguma lhe daria motivos para pensar que se sentia atraída por ele, o que, era claro, não acontecia. Aqueles cativantes olhos não a enfeitiçariam.

O trem entrou na estação de Wollstonecraft, e Bella levantou-se rápido, passando por entre os passageiros em pé e conseguindo sair para a plataforma pouco antes de as portas se fecharem. Era o resultado de deixar sua mente concentrar-se tanto em Edward Cullen!

Mas ela conseguira! Era a assistente pessoal de Edward Cullen!

Bella sequer sentiu o vento frio de agosto. O calor da alegria levou-a até o prédio em que morava. Já em seu apartamento, olhou com ternura para as fotografias da mãe, e uma súbita onda de emoção levou-lhe lágrimas aos olhos.

— Venci hoje, mamãe — murmurou, avançando pela sala e apanhando sua fotografia favorita de Renée, que ela própria tirara, sorrindo com amor, sem um traço sequer de afetação. Ali ela não era uma estrela do palco ou da televisão: era apenas sua mãe. — E ofereço isso a você — acrescentou com suavidade.

Era difícil conter a tristeza enquanto fitava aquele rosto bonito: Renée, que quisera ser amada por todos. Homens mais jovens a haviam convencido de que nunca envelheceria realmente. Ela era linda, desejável, adorável. E rira ao fazer aquele comentário sobre os homens fraquejando conforme envelheciam... O que, acreditara, nunca aconteceria com ela.

Por mais que detestasse o mundo de sua mãe, Bella a amara. Renée sempre quisera o melhor para todos, quisera acreditar no melhor das pessoas. Vivera em seu mundo de fantasia, se agarrara a ele além da razão e da realidade, mas sempre tivera tempo para amar a filha, Isabella, o seu anjo.

Bella não tinha vergonha da mãe, uma pessoa realmente boa, que nunca fizera mal a ninguém senão a si mesma. Mas odiava a maneira como as pessoas lembravam-se dela, por causa do escândalo que envolvera sua morte. E tudo não passara de um erro estúpido, na tentativa de tornar a vida bela e adorável, como deveria ser. Mas ninguém entendera isso. Ninguém exceto Bella.

Com um suspiro profundo, estendeu a mão em seguida num gesto automático para ligar o aparelho de som. Música era seu consolo e prazer, uma das alegrias que partilhara com a mãe, e que sempre ajudava a diminuir a solidão de sua vida.

E naquele dia tinha motivos para celebrar, ficar alegre e satisfeita, não triste. Escolheu o último LP que comprara, colocou-o no toca-discos e valsou na direção do quarto, enquanto a abertu ra ganhava ritmo e volume.

Pendurou o conjunto cinza no guarda-roupa, jogou a blusa branca no cesto de roupas sujas do banheiro e vestiu seu roupão favorito, de seda brilhante com uma alegre estampa de papoulas em flor. Então foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar.

A primeira canção se iniciou, e Bella pôs-se a acompanhá-la com sua voz melodiosa e bem modulada. Conhecia todas as letras de cor, e cantar era seu maior prazer.

Às vezes perguntava-se _se_ não deveria ter seguido a carreira artística, que sua mãe tanto incentivava. Talvez tivesse cometido um erro em dar as costas ao mundo de seus pais. Mas aquele era um tipo inseguro e exigente de vida, repleto de altos brilhantes e baixos desesperadores... Onde não havia nada de estável ou confiável. E ela assistira à agonizante destruição do pai. Depois a da mãe...

Pelo menos a carreira que escolhera ela podia controlar, não dependendo de ninguém senão de si mesma. E era boa naquilo que fazia. Logo mostraria a Edward Cullen o quanto era boa... Provaria-lhe que uma mulher era boa para algo além de ir para a cama com ele, ou atraí-lo para a própria cama.

Bella parou de cantar, comprimindo os lábios com determinação. Jamais deixaria uma atração sexual degradar seus padrões. Não precisava disso, e deixar o assunto de lado causava um desgaste muito menor em seus nervos.

Era óbvio que o conjunto cinza lhe servira bem aquela manhã, afinal não poderia ter se parecido menos com uma mulher que queria atrair um homem. Agora só precisava manter aquela imagem, e Edward Cullen receberia o recado de que, como homem, a deixava completamente indiferente.

No dia seguinte, em seu horário de almoço, procuraria mais dois conjuntos como aquele. E cinza. Quanto mais desinteressantes, melhor. Seriam seu uniforme de trabalho, acompanhados de blusas sóbrias. O que usaria por baixo era outra história, e Bella sorriu maliciosa ao pensar naquelas roupas sem o menor atrativo cobrindo uma lingerie extremamente feminina e sensual, que era uma de suas paixões secretas.

Provavelmente herdara o gosto por roupas exóticas de sua mãe, mas, infelizmente, eram raras as ocasiões em que podia usá-las na profissão que escolhera. Às vezes lamentava não ter nascido em outro século, pois, no curso normal das coisas, as roupas modernas permitiam pouco em termos de extravagâncias. Exceto, é claro, no mundo artístico, mas aquilo não era para ela. Definitivamente não.

Entretanto seria divertido, embora de uma forma totalmente negativa, produzir-se conforme seu gosto para Edward Cullen. Seria um golpe que ela poderia dar em nome de suas convicções! E no final ele seria forçado a reconhecer seu valor como pessoa, apesar de ser mulher.

Contudo, na verdade, foi ele quem desferiu o primeiro golpe, na manhã seguinte. E contra o senso de valores de Bella!

— Ah! Estava esperando você — anunciou impaciente, tão logo Bella chegou, sem sequer dignar-se a cumprimentá-la. — Preciso de café. Encontrará tudo de que precisa em sua sala. Tomo o meu preto e sem açúcar. Apresse-se, sim?

— Sim, senhor. Bom dia, senhor — Bella respondeu num tom ao mesmo tempo doce e mordaz, mas Edward não pareceu ouvir, voltando ao trabalho.

Bella fez o café, de má vontade, e o levou até ele.

— Espero que esteja forte o bastante, senhor — ela comentou, depois de tê-lo feito fraco de propósito.

De qualquer forma, ele não lhe dera instruções em contrário e a tratava como uma criada que devia conhecer todos os caprichos do amo e tolerar sua grosseria. Obviamente precisava aprender uma lição!

— Swan — ele murmurou, erguendo a cabeça com um ar irritado —, não sou um diretor de escola. Pare com essa história de _senhor._

— Me desculpe senhor.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Swan!

A expressão de Bella permaneceu branda e impassível.

— É simplesmente uma reação automática a uma figura de autoridade, Sr. Cullen. O senhor entende me faz lembrar meu pai...

— Chega! — ele resmungou, então respirou fundo. — Vá cuidar da correspondência que deixei sobre sua mesa.

— Sim, Sr. Cullen.

Bella saiu rápido, ciente de que havia levado a paciência de Edward ao limite. Mas ele próprio pedira aquilo, tratando-a como a um lacaio que não merecia sequer um mínimo de boas maneiras. Começou a cuidar da correspondência.

Edward Cullen apareceu em sua porta dez minutos depois, com a xícara e o pires na mão.

— Isto é chá, Swan? — perguntou entre dentes.

— Chá, senhor?

Edward suspirou profundamente.

— No futuro, faça meu café duas vezes mais forte.

— Oh! Sinto muito, senhor. Farei como disse da próxima vez.

— Trate disso — ele resmungou, então bateu xícara e pires na mesa e saiu.

Bella sentiu uma pontada de culpa na consciência. Pelo que sa bia, seu patrão podia ter chegado horas antes dela, preocupado com um ou outro problema complicado. Talvez tivesse sido dura demais quanto à falta da saudação e o pedido de café, afinal, esperava-se que a maioria das secretárias providenciasse o café para seus chefes. E, como todo o material necessário para fazê-lo encontrava-se em sua sala, ela própria podia tomar uma xícara quando bem entendesse. E Bella orgulhava-se de sua imparcia lidade. No futuro, com certeza, faria o café exatamente como ele gostava.

Mas não se sentia nem um pouco arrependida quanto a tratá-lo por "senhor". Quando ele parasse de agir como um diretor de escola, talvez cedesse. Mas, até então, o Sr. Cullen dificilmente poderia despedi-la por deferência respeitosa a sua autori dade. Contudo, ela não forçaria sua sorte a nenhum extremo tolo.

Bella realmente devia tentar conter seu impulso de revidar sempre que Edward Cullen despertava sua ira. Afinal não tinha culpa de sua infeliz experiência com Jacob Black, e certamente aquele emprego valia alguns momentos de irritação de vez em quando.

Chegando a essa decisão, Bella tomou o cuidado de usar mais vezes "Sr. Cullen" do que o "senhor" quando tinham de conversar. Às onze horas ele anunciou ter hora marcada no dentista e instruiu-a para cuidar das ligações até sua volta.

Bella ficou contente em fazê-lo, era a perfeita secretária e assis tente pessoal em ação... Até a chamada de Tanya!

— Quero Edward — a mulher sussurrou com voz sexy. — Diga-lhe que é Tanya.

— O Sr. Cullen não está no momento; e não sei ao certo quando voltará — Bella explicou, mentalmente combinando um corpo voluptuoso com a voz, e, rangendo os dentes, acrescentou: — Gostaria de deixar algum recado?

Após um silêncio irritante e uma risada positivamente obsce na, Tanya ditou um recado que fez Bella ferver de raiva por servir de mensageira na vida sexual de Edward Cullen. A caneta quase furou o bloco enquanto escrevia.

Edward voltou pouco antes do meio-dia. Bella tentara acalmar-se, mas com pouco sucesso. Negócios eram negócios. "Nada de emoções tipicamente femininas no escritório": palavras dele próprio. Ali eles trabalhavam; e ali estava ele, no segundo dia, envolvendo-a em suas intimidades! Ele podia procurar aquele tipo de assistente em outro lugar!

Determinada a demonstrar-lhe isso de uma forma ou de outra, Bella levou a lista de ligações, em páginas separadas.

— Leia para mim — ele mandou num tom brusco. — E acrescente os comentários que achar pertinentes.

Bella tratou primeiro das ligações de negócios, comentando-as, conforme lhe foi solicitado, e apreciando a oportunidade que lhe dera inadvertidamente.

— A última chamada foi de Tanya. Ela agradeceu pelas flores e pediu para dizer-lhe que teve febre do feno...

— Febre do feno? — ele repetiu, franzindo a testa.

— Sim, senhor — Bella deliberadamente manteve seu tom sério. — Uma febre para rolar no feno outra vez com o senhor. A qualquer hora.

O sorriso de convencimento que se estampou no rosto bronzeado chegava a ser obsceno.

Se ele tivesse demonstrado tédio ou irritação, Bella talvez tivesse mantido a boca fechada. Não podia culpá-lo pela iniciativa de Tanya, mas, diante de seu prazer presunçoso ante suas conquistas, ela sentiu o sangue subir-lhe à cabeça.

Então ele se julgava uma dádiva divina para as mulheres, não? Achava que todas elas estavam prontas para ir para sua cama a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite? Apenas porque era rico e tinha boa aparência e certo magnetismo animal. E tivera a coragem de preveni-la para não se aproximar!

— Aparentemente foi muito satisfatório, senhor — ela comentou, com um rosto inexpressivo que apagou o sorriso cínico.

— Não preciso de sua avaliação sobre minha vida privada, Swan — ele a advertiu num tom frio.

— Pediu comentários, senhor. Eu estava tentando atendê-lo.

— Estava mesmo, Swan? — ele questionou, fuzilando-a com o olhar. — Tem alguma dúvida quanto a esse recado?

Bella franziu a testa, considerando a pergunta.

— Vozes podem enganar senhor. Mas Tanya parecia satisfeita. — Ela animou-se. — Aliás, não seria melhor se dirigisse tais ligações particulares para sua casa? Então teria certeza de recebê-las pessoalmente e poderia avaliá-las sozinho.

Edward parecia prestes a começar a soltar fumaça pelas orelhas. Olhou com uma expressão ameaçadora para o conjunto cinza de Bella e voltou para o rosto claro e liso.

— Sem dúvida você é uma _expert_ em expressões de satisfação — ele comentou num tom ácido.

— Honestamente, nesse caso não, senhor. Estou mais acostumada com manifestações de satisfação masculinas. Tenho cer teza de que sua experiência seria uma base melhor para o julgamento, senhor.

— É o bastante, Swan — Edward murmurou com uma calma sinistra. — Pode ir almoçar agora.

— Obrigada, senhor.

Bella sorriu sozinha enquanto percorria as lojas de departamentos do centro da cidade. A idéia de Edward prestando atenção para avaliar as expressões de satisfação na próxima vez que levasse uma de suas mulheres para a cama instigava seu senso de humor. E confortava seu ego ferido. Duvidava que Cullen gostasse de vê-la atendendo as ligações de suas "amiguinhas" outra vez.

Entretanto, com o passar dos dias, Bella descobriu que suas manobras geraram uma conseqüência irritante.

Estava gostando do novo emprego, da confiança que Edward Cullen começava a depositar em sua capacidade, do desafio de acompanhar suas idéias e iniciativas sempre arrojadas. E não tinha queixas quanto a seus modos para com ela. Mantinha distância e limitava todas as conversas ao trabalho. Mas de vez em quando ela o apanhava fitando-a, não... Encarando-a, de uma forma desconcertante e perturbadora.

No momento em que o flagrava, ele dizia algo sugerindo que seu olhar estava distante enquanto sua mente concentrava-se num problema, mas não era o que parecia. Bella sentia como se ele a estivesse despindo mentalmente.

Começou a desejar não ter dito aquela bobagem sobre preferir homens mais jovens, nem ter declarado com futilidade que conhecia bem as manifestações da satisfação masculina. Conhecia manifestações de satisfação masculina, sim, mas só no tocante ao trabalho. Mas isso só ela sabia; o que havia sugerido a Edward era bem diferente. Agora, a idéia de ser alvo da especulação dele... Daquela maneira... A fazia arrepiar-se.

Qualquer objeção era impossível; ela podia imaginar sua reação. Ele a acusaria no mesmo instante de tecer fantasias a seu respeito, de querer ser notada. E descobriu que sua suspeita estava certa no dia em que ocorreu o caso da camisa para usar com traje a rigor.

— Preciso de uma camisa de peito duro para esta noite — ele anunciou no fim de uma manhã de trabalho duro. — Tire algum tempo extra em seu horário de almoço e compre uma para mim, Swan. Tamanho quatro.

— Quer que eu lhe compre uma camisa? — Bella indagou, querendo acreditar que ele não falava sério.

Edward franziu a testa, fitando-a.

— Tamanho quatro — repetiu, como se ela pudesse não ter entendido da primeira vez.

— Quatro — Bella repetiu, cerrando os dentes. — E onde faz suas compras, senhor?

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar impaciente.

— Não faço compras, Swan. Isso também faz parte do seu trabalho.

Bella contou até cinco. Muitos patrões pediam às secretárias que apanhassem suas roupas em tinturarias, ou comprassem presentes, ou fizessem uma tarefa ou outra sem a menor relação com o trabalho. Não importava se todas as secretárias com quem Bella já conversara odiassem aquilo; tinham de fazê-lo. Mas comprar roupas para Edward Cullen era demais!

— Não me lembro de esse item constar na especificação do trabalho, senhor — ela revidou num tom frio.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio zombeteiro ao tom de Bella.

— Assistente pessoal, Swan. Tenho de ressaltar o "pessoal"?

O sangue de Bella ferveu; a palavra "pessoal" possuía várias interpretações inadequadas naquilo que lhe dizia respeito, mas de alguma forma ela conseguia manter o controle.

— Camisa de peito duro. Tamanho quatro — ela repetiu, saiu do escritório antes que atirasse a bolsa contra aquele sorriso cínico.

Porco machista! Por isso contratara uma mulher e não um ho mem. Mas ela se vingaria. Se Edward Cullen achava que faria o papel de pseudo-esposa, estava muito enganado.

Bella escolheu a camisa mais espalhafatosa que conseguiu en contrar, cheia de babados. E, para sua intensa satisfação Edward sequer olhou dentro do pacote quando o recebeu, tendo por cer to que ela havia correspondido à expectativa, como sempre no escritório.

Na manhã seguinte ele estava de mau humor quando Bella che gou para trabalhar: recostado na cadeira, pés sobre a mesa, que brava lápis um após outro e jogava os pedaços no cesto de lixo.

— E como estamos esta manhã? — resmungou num tom sar cástico, os olhos dardejando.

— Bem, obrigada, senhor.

— Não está sofrendo com suas personalidades de Dr. Jekyll e Sr. Hyde?

— Me desculpe senhor. Não entendi.

Edward baixou os pés com violência e deu a volta na mesa com passos duros, parando diante dela com uma expressão amea çadora.

— Olhe para mim, Swan — vociferou. — Olhe bem. Bella obedeceu calmamente, fitando-o dos pés à cabeça.

— Sim, senhor? — murmurou, enquanto ele continuava fuzilando-a com o olhar.

— Uso camisas brancas e lisas, Swan. E também gravatas discretas e de bom gosto, além de ternos conservadores. — A voz dele elevou-se vários decibéis: — Não sou do tipo de homem que gosta de parecer um pavão enfeitado! E não tive alternativa, on tem à noite, senão usar aquela camisa ridícula que você comprou para mim.

— Ridícula? — Bella repetiu com inocência. — Eu a achei tão bonita!

— Bonita! Você não tem gosto? — Edward estudou-lhe as rou pas com uma expressão venenosa. — Esta foi, talvez, uma per gunta estúpida — resmungou num tom arrastado e desgostoso. — Swan, não tem nada mais em seu guarda-roupa além des se conjunto cinza mais parecido com um saco? Usou-o todos os dias!

A satisfação particular de Bella por sua manobra tática desintegrou-se.

— Pode não ter notado, senhor — murmurou num tom glacial —, mas tenho três conjuntos cinza diferentes, de modelos si milares, o que provou ser muito prático para meu objetivo. Se tiver alguma objeção, senhor, além de não gostar de minha escolha...

— Você é uma mulher! — ele gritou. — Que diabos acha que está provando vestindo-se como um homem?

— Sei o que sou Sr. Cullen. E não tenho de provar que sou uma mulher para o senhor ou ninguém mais. Isso certamente não fez parte de minha especificação de trabalho. Aliás, senhor, deu-se ao trabalho de me dizer que não queria nenhuma emoção típica feminina neste escritório. Eu o entendi errado, senhor? Ou disse exatamente aquilo que quis dizer?

Bella podia ouvir os dentes dele rangendo quando ele respon deu com ênfase lenta e ácida:

— Swan, eu lhe prometo: não presumirei que está interessada em me atrair se usar um vestido.

— Prefiro usar meus conjuntos, senhor — Bella retrucou num tom glacial, instigada por teimosia e ressentimento.

— Ótimo! — A expressão furiosa de seus olhos combinava como tom da voz. — Esta ótimo para mim! Mas, no futuro, não me compre camisas com babados. Ou nada com babados!

Edward virou-se num movimento brusco e voltou para sua mesa, cada passo revelando frustração reprimida. Suas mãos estavam fechadas, e Bella arrepiou-se com a idéia de que queria agarrá-la e sacudi-la. Ele era, sem dúvida, um homem muito forte, e ema nava um distinto ar de violência ao sentar-se na cadeira e encará-la com uma expressão sinistra.

— Apenas me diga uma coisa, Swan. Pode ser a última coisa que vai me dizer.

Ele fez uma pausa para deixá-la entender o significado de suas palavras. Pura malevolência, Bella pensou, irritando-se com o do mínio que aquele homem mantinha sobre seu destino. Havia ou tros empregos, provavelmente não com o mesmo _status_ e interesse quanto aquele, mas ela não estava tão ligada à estrela de Edward Cullen para não conseguir encontrar satisfação em outro lugar.

— Se você prefere esses... Conjuntos... — ele continuou seu tom, ácido —... Que devem ser a última palavra em conservadorismo, como escolheu aquela abominação cheia de babados para mim?

Bella podia demitir-se ali e naquele instante, mas o desejo de derrotar aquele chauvinista a dominava completamente. Não permitiu que um músculo sequer de seu rosto se movesse, retribuindo o olhar dardejante dele com um firme e sereno. Então falou com calma:

— Não tenho gosto, como o senhor mesmo disse. Posso sugerir senhor, que peça a outra pessoa para fazer suas compras? Isso nos pouparia de discórdias desnecessárias em nossa re lação de trabalho.

Edward sorriu com ar severo, curvando os cantos da boca como para mostrar a Bella que o controle absoluto era apenas dele, e de ninguém mais.

— Tenho certeza de que não repetirá o erro, Swan — mur murou num tom suave que insinuava perigo a cada sílaba. — Tenho grande fé em sua capacidade de entender meu conceito.

Bella ergueu o queixo. Tinha de enfrentá-lo, não importavam as consequências. Não o deixaria escapar impune. Mas também não jogaria seu emprego pela janela. Sentia-se como se estivesse atravessando uma ponte estreitíssima, que separava a vitória da derrota, portanto escolheu suas palavras com grande cuidado:

— Receio, senhor, que sua fé em meu gosto se coloca em lugar errado, neste caso em particular. Considera minha escolha convencional, monótona e sem vida. Fora isso tenho uma fraqueza quase obsessiva por roupas um tanto exóticas longe do trabalho, a qual infelizmente revelei na escolha de sua... Abominação cheia de babados. Lamento muito, senhor, mas realmente acho que isto prova que meu julgamento não é confiável.

O argumento era impecavelmente lógico. Edward Cullen parecia sem fala.

— Diabos, Swan! Estamos perdendo tempo! — ele explo diu frustrado. Então, num piscar de olhos, sua expressão transformou-se. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com interesse. — Que tipo de roupas exóticas, Swan? — indagou a voz baixando com curiosidade fascinada.

Ele tinha de escolher aquele pequeno detalhe entre suas pala vras! Os olhos expressivos tornaram-se brilhantes; com certeza imaginava mil possibilidades enquanto lhe fitava o corpo esguio, avaliando cada detalhe.

Cretino, Bella pensou furiosa. Fora culpada por ter provocado aquele assunto, mas ele não precisava ser tão... Tão perverso! Respirou fundo para tentar acalmar-se.

— Se me der licença, senhor, disse que estávamos perdendo tempo. O relatório que pediu ontem me espera em minha mesa, e...

— Sim, sim — ele murmurou com impaciência, ainda fitando-a intrigado. — Traga-o quando tiver terminado.

Bella deveria ter sentido alívio pelo fim da batalha e, mesmo não o tendo vencido, certamente o fizera parar para pensar. Infelizmente, os pensamentos dele não seguiam a linha desejada. Era hora de uma retirada estratégica. Pelo menos sobrevivera para a próxima batalha.

Com todo o controle que conseguiu reunir, virou-se e foi para o escritório anexo com um porte de dignidade. Então se sentou à mesa e em silêncio xingou Edward Cullen de todos os nomes que conhecia.

* * *

 **Obrigada a todas que mandaram um review!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Bella pôde relaxar um pouco no decorrer das suas semanas seguintes. Parecia que a explosão de Edward Cullen quanto ao assunto das roupas era um episódio encerrado. Ele não lhe pedira para comprar mais nada, e não a fitava de outra maneira senão direta e aceitável. Não houve mais nenhuma ligação de suas amantes, ou, se houve ele próprio as atendeu.

Os dois realmente se davam bem. Num nível puramente profissional, forjaram um acordo tácito e mutuamente satisfatório; o planejamento da convenção que se aproximava tomava a maior parte de seu tempo. Duzentos executivos que ocupavam cargos de responsabilidade em todas as filiais da companhia teriam uma visão geral dos projetos em andamento e seriam encorajados a encontrar aplicações para tais projetos em suas próprias áreas de atuação.

Bella gostava da maneira como Edward envolvia todo mundo em seus avanços na direção de negócios maiores e melhores. Aquilo gerava a sensação de participação no sucesso da companhia. Para reduzir seu antagonismo inicial, chamava-o de "Sr. Cullen" o tempo todo, exceto quando, às vezes, sentia-se compelida a manter uma distância bem definida entre os dois.

Como quando sorria para ela. Ou quando seus olhos brilhavam em triunfo ao encontrar uma forma de fazer o que queria.

Bella tinha de admitir que ele era atraente, talvez o homem mais atraente que já conhecera; mas de uma forma bastante limitada, claro. Fora dos negócios, sua personalidade não lhe causava a menor atração, e ela mantinha aquilo sempre em mente.

Como fizera em todos os seus empregos anteriores, Bella construiu uma relação amigável com várias mulheres da companhia. Era extremamente cautelosa quanto a amizades íntimas; no passado, na maioria das vezes, o fato de as pessoas saberem que era filha de Renée trouxera resultados infelizes. Mas Bella não era nem um pouco anti-social e gostava da companhia de outras mulheres. Mais que da companhia de homens; provavelmente o reflexo de sua educação numa escola só para moças.

Achava à recepcionista, Sarah Dennis, particularmente agradável, embora tivessem poucos interesses em comum. Sarah era casada, com dois filhos em idade escolar, e tinha verdadeira obsessão por decoração de interiores. Ela e o marido estavam reformando uma casa velha que haviam comprado assunto que se tornara uma constante em suas conversas.

Uma vez Bella perguntou-lhe sobre as mulheres que haviam ocupado seu cargo anteriormente.

— Jamais comento os assuntos do Sr. Cullen — Sarah anunciou num tom sério. — Ele não gosta disso, e eu gosto do meu emprego. — Ela fez uma pausa, então acrescentou: — Direi apenas uma coisa: nunca o vi encorajar nenhuma delas, e o ouvi di zer que um homem que enlameia seu próprio ninho é um tolo. Se quiser meu conselho, não se apaixone por ele. Estará pedindo encrenca.

Bella riu para tranquilizar Sarah.

— Não estou procurando encrenca — afirmou, e levou a conversa de volta para a reforma.

Contudo, a máxima de Edward Cullen — "um homem que enlameia seu próprio ninho é um tolo" — tranquilizava Bella de uma forma agradável. Aquela provavelmente era a razão para ter parado de fitá-la daquela maneira embaraçosa. Além disso, estava certa de que ele a via mais como uma mente em sintonia com a sua que como mulher.

E era ótimo trabalhar com Edward, que raramente desperdiçava um momento, com um nível de energia espantoso, conduzindo reuniões com incrível eficiência. Acompanhar seu ritmo era uma experiência estonteante para Bella, e ainda mais se previsse as necessidades dele.

Ela começou a entender as qualidades singulares que o haviam levado de jornalista financeiro aos vinte e poucos anos a homem de negócios milionário aos trinta, comprando participação em empresas decadentes e transformando-as em sucesso quase da noite para o dia. Sua energia e confiança eram inspiradoras, e sua habilidade em obter lucro, famosa.

Não podia deixar de admirá-lo; de maneira puramente objetiva. Mas tomava extremo cuidado para nunca demonstrar sua admiração, receando uma interpretação errônea ou para evitar que ele se aproveitasse disso, como certamente o faria, à sua maneira machista.

O trabalho tornava-se mais febril e concentrado à medida que a data marcada para a convenção se aproximava. Bella secretamente a esperava ansiosa como seu primeiro grande desafio. Edward Cullen a fizera responsável de providenciar tudo conforme suas ordens nos mínimos detalhes. Uma ordem difícil, pois ele era extremamente perfeccionista. Mas Bella estava segura de que estava à altura do encargo. E uma semana no Hotel Miragem, na Costa do Ouro, seria uma experiência agradável, embora ela fosse trabalhar a maior parte do tempo.

O Miragem era um dos melhores hotéis da Austrália, cinco estrelas, e o folheto que Bella lera a seu respeito aumentava-lhe a expectativa. A arquitetura era fantástica, e o terreno, com seus jardins trabalhados, um sonho tropical. O sol quente também seria uma mudança maravilhosa, comparado ao clima triste do inverno de Sidney.

Faltavam apenas nove dias, Bella pensou com alegria, mas o sorriso pensativo em seu rosto apagou-se instantaneamente quando Edward Cullen entrou em sua sala. Não queria provocar uma acusação de sonhar acordada durante o expediente, e a expressão dele era de cansaço.

— Preciso de você para trabalhar comigo este fim de semana, Swan. Tenho muito trabalho para fazer sozinho, e o tempo está se esgotando — justificou.

Bella não se preocupou, afinal não tinha nenhum plano.

— Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen. A que horas quer que eu venha?

— Não será aqui. Terá de ir comigo para Fernlea, minha casa de campo, há duas horas daqui. Sairemos hoje às quatro e meia e passaremos em sua casa, para que arrume sua mala. Wollstonecraft, não é?

— Aham... — Bella murmurou, distraída.

Havia lido a respeito de Fernlea: mansão em estilo colonial... Cavalos... Mas a dúvida que atormentava sua mente concentrava-se no homem parado a sua frente. Tudo estava estabelecido de maneira segura no ambiente do escritório, mas ela instintivamente assustou-se com a idéia de dividir a casa de Edward Cullen.

— Isto não é um convite para um fim de semana de prazeres, Swan — ele comentou com sarcasmo, atraindo-lhe a atenção. — É trabalho. E você não terá de se preocupar com uma dama de companhia. Minha mãe mora lá.

— Sim, senhor — Bella murmurou, enquanto buscava desesperada uma forma de fugir da intimidade de um fim de semana em família. — E quanto a sua mãe? Não pode simplesmente levar uma estranha para a casa dela sem... Existe algum lugar perto, onde eu possa ficar?

— A casa é _minha,_ Swan. E já tenho problemas suficientes, não precisa acrescentar mais um, não estando por perto quando eu precisar de você.

E voltou para sua sala antes que Bella pudesse pensar em qualquer outro protesto. Ela percebeu, após alguns minutos avaliando a situação, que de nada adiantaria, afinal. Podia apenas esperar que a casa fosse grande o bastante para que pudesse manter-se fora do caminho de Edward Cullen quando não es tivessem trabalhando. Achava a idéia de um encontro menos formal com ele profundamente perturbadora.

Às quatro e meia em ponto, Edward Cullen foi chamá-la. Desceram de elevador até o estacionamento no subsolo em com pleto silêncio, e ele a levou até seu carro esporte preto, ajudando-a a acomodar-se no banco do passageiro com cortesia impessoal. Bella sentiu um intenso alívio quando ele retirou a mão de seu braço. O contato fora extremamente delicado, mas preferia que não a tocasse.

— Obrigada — murmurou, mais pelo afastamento que pela atenção.

— Todas as mulheres precisam de cuidados — Edward comentou com indiferença.

Bella ficou furiosa. Era difícil engolir a suposta superioridade dele em silêncio, mas conseguiu, enquanto recriminava sua própria estupidez por sentir-se tão consciente da proximidade de Edward. Vinham trabalhando juntos há semanas, e não havia nenhuma diferença naquela situação. Apenas porque ele a segurou pelo braço... Aquele devia ser o tipo de gesto comum em Edward Cullen, que ele repetia automaticamente com qualquer mulher. Os machistas agarravam-se ao cavalheirismo e à cortesia como reação contra a ascensão da igualdade dos sexos.

Ele guardou sua pasta atrás do banco do motorista, sentou-se atrás do volante e fechou a porta. Apesar de todo o raciocínio que dominava a mente de Bella, ela não podia ignorar certa intimidade nascida do fato de estar sentada ao lado de Edward Cullen naquele luxuoso carro esporte. Aquela proximidade, que não acontecia no ambiente impessoal do escritório, gerava-lhe uma intensa consciência dele e de todos os seus movimentos enquanto saía para o trânsito.

— Devo informar-lhe que o sobrenome de minha mãe não é Cullen. É Platt. Segundo casamento. E duas vezes viúva — ele comentou, virando-se então para Bella. — Ela quer conversar comigo, então poderá ter a noite de folga. Amanhã a pressão será grande. Quero produzir o máximo possível antes da chegada de minha irmã com sua família.

Nenhum comentário parecia necessário, assim Bella permaneceu calada, mas a idéia de ser forçada a conviver com a família dele a perturbou. Realmente não queria ver e conhecer Edward Cullen fora do ambiente de trabalho, nem estragar seu relacionamento profissional com uma mudança de limites. Queria manter a ênfase na parte de _assistente,_ não na _pessoal._ Contudo, aquele fim de semana parecia um mal necessário.

— Você terá de levar um vestido — Edward afirmou. — Amanhã haverá um jantar de aniversário para minha irmã. Semi-formal.

Bella olhou para ele, franzindo a testa, mas Edward continuava atento ao trânsito. Ele tinha de envolvê-la num jantar de comemoração em família, onde ela com certeza seria uma intrusa? Mas achava que seria rude recusar, afinal seria hóspede em Fernlea.

— Um pouco de exotismo não seria impróprio — ele acrescentou. — Um conjunto cinza com certeza seria. Além disso, eu gostaria de ver o quanto seu gosto é ruim na verdade.

Bella estreitou o olhar ao fitá-lo, mas ele não se virou, mantendo a atenção fixa na estrada. Sua boca, porém, tremia como que contendo o riso a custo.

Aquele rato desprezível! Estava desforrando-se dela pela camisa; não seria derrotado por uma mulher. Aquele era o motivo para o fim de semana no campo! Seu ego monumental exigia que levasse a melhor sobre ela.

A raiva amarga de Bella aos poucos diminuiu o suficiente para permitir um ponto de vista mais equilibrado. O trabalho certamente vinha em primeiro lugar para ele, portanto a vingança devia ser um assunto secundário. Mas Edward Cullen gostava de ser um vencedor. Em tudo!

E o problema era que agora ela precisava justificar seu argumento. O tiro saíra pela culatra, pensou com desânimo crescente. Se não vestisse algo exótico, não tinha esperanças de manter sua posição na batalha das compras, a qual percebia agora, es tava apenas suspensa, esperando para ser retomada num momento tático mais propício para ele.

Bella havia admirado a mente e a tenacidade de Cullen; ele nunca desistia de nada, a menos que estivesse convencido de não haver como contornar o problema. Mas ele também não ia de sistir.

— É campo, não cidade, senhor. Creio que um conjunto cinza seria mais adequado — ela argumentou.

— Então mamãe e minha irmã me repreenderiam por não tê-la instruído de maneira adequada — Edward argumentou com um ar presunçoso. — Não, Swan. Não farei papel de tolo perante minha família. É dia de festa, e conjuntos cinza estão fora de cogitação.

Bella suspirou profundamente.

— Pode lamentar esta instrução, Sr. Cullen. Mas que seja se é o que quer.

— É o que quero — ele confirmou.

Que importância fazia o que a mãe e a irmã dele pensassem a seu respeito? Não as conhecia; não significavam nada para ela. E Edward acabara de assumir a responsabilidade por sua escolha, depois de ser prevenido. Era culpa dele, e não poderia criticá-la, não importava o que vestisse.

A batalha foi retomada.

Bella pensou imediatamente no _cheongsan_ que comprara em Hong Kong em suas últimas férias. Se ele queria exotismo, teria, em doses maciças. E aquilo o faria pensar duas vezes antes de confiar em seu gosto para roupas outra vez.

Seus lábios começaram a tremer com o esforço para conter o riso.

— Agora, como chego a sua casa? — Edward perguntou quando já se aproximavam de Wollstonecraft, e Bella concentrou sua atenção em fazer o caminho mais rápido até o prédio em que residia.

Tiveram sorte de encontrar uma vaga bem diante da entrada principal.

— Não demorarei muito — Bella prometeu ao abrir o cinto de segurança e depois a porta.

— Não precisa ter pressa — ele comentou, e, para o terror de Bella, abriu a porta e desceu do carro.

Bella o encarou do outro lado do carro, com uma súbita e amedrontadora suspeita invadindo seu coração.

— Aonde vai?

— Vou com você, para carregar sua mala — Edward declarou.

Bella estremeceu. Não podia deixá-lo entrar em seu apartamento. Ele veria as fotografias de sua mãe e certamente faria perguntas sobre sua ligação com ela. E aquilo não era da conta dele!

— Não é necessário. Carregarei minha própria mala.

Bella viu o brilho de desafio nos olhos cativantes e sentiu que Edward se ofendia com sua recusa. Ela apoiou os braços na capota do carro com um olhar dardejante em sua direção.

— Swan, você pode viver a seu modo, mas eu viverei ao meu. Abro portas para mulheres. Carrego malas para elas. Percebo que é uma feminista ferrenha e tolerarei isso até certo ponto... Contanto que não interfira na minha maneira de fazer as coisas.

Ela não se moveu. Tinha de impedi-lo de alguma forma. Uma voz em seu íntimo protestava, avisando que, se deixasse Edward Cullen entrar em sua vida privada, destruiria o controle que vinha mantendo sobre a relação dos dois. Viu a intransigência de ele transformar-se em curiosidade e percebeu que tinha de dizer algo.

— Muito bem, senhor. Se insiste, pode carregar minha mala. Mas, por favor, não espere que eu o convide a entrar em meu apartamento. Ali é _meu_ domínio particular — declarou com firmeza.

Os lábios dele curvavam-se com ironia, mas a expressão de seus olhos endureceu-se.

— Escondendo algo, Swan? Um bando de jovens debaixo da cama, talvez?

Bella encolheu-se ante a brincadeira de mau gosto, mas o pro blema era sério demais para importar-se com aquilo que ele pen sava. A idéia errônea que ele tinha dela era muitíssimo melhor que deixá-lo descobrir a verdade. Normalmente, se convidava alguém a sua casa, Bella guardava as fotografias antes. Detestava o tipo de especulação que elas despertavam, e, não importava o que Edward Cullen dissesse agora, não abriria aquela porta para ele.

— O senhor está passando dos limites — ela murmurou com calma.

Bella não sabia se por causa de seu tom de voz ou porque sua vulnerabilidade se mostrara evidente no olhar, mas o fato foi que o viu conter-se, franzir a testa com um ar aborrecido e então, para seu considerável espanto e alívio, ele recuou. E o fez com certa graça.

— É verdade — Edward concordou com uma expressão pesarosa. — Aliás, peço-lhe desculpas. Aquilo não era necessário. Você tem todo o direito à privacidade de seu lar. Vá em frente, Swan. Esperarei por aqui.

O coração de Bella batia acelerado enquanto ela se afastava apressada. Sua casa... A cada dele... Não estava gostando nada daquela intimidade inesperada. Se aquele fim de semana ia ser uma sucessão de atritos pessoais com Edward Cullen, Bella não tinha certeza de poder manter a calma. Estava acostumada a tra balhar sob pressão, até gostava disso, mas geralmente podia dei xar o trabalho para trás e relaxar como bem entendesse. Aquilo seria claramente impossível, estando na casa de Edward Cullen.

Sentia-se sob pressão até mesmo enquanto fazia a mala, sua mente debatendo possíveis armadilhas. Se seu quarto em Fernlea não tivesse um banheiro interno, o que era mais que provável, poderia haver um encontro embaraçoso num corredor, por exemplo. Pensando nisso, colocou o pesado roupão, com dragão es tampado nas costas, na mala, junto com o _cheongsam._ Durante o dia definitivamente usaria um conjunto cinza; assim, escolheu um par de blusas limpas para acompanhá-lo. E sapatos confortáveis, para o caso de querer sair para uma caminhada.

Quando finalmente fechou a mala, Bella repassou mentalmente tudo o que havia apanhado, esforçando-se para lembrar-se de algo que eventualmente estivesse faltando. Certa de que estava tudo lá saiu do prédio e deparou-se com Edward Cullen, que andava de um lado para o outro na calçada, com uma expressão aborrecida. Assim que a viu, seu rosto retesou-se, transformando-se numa máscara reservada. Ele avançou para apanhar a mala e, sem dizer uma palavra, acomodou-a no carro, guardou a mala no compartimento próprio e retomou seu lugar atrás do volante.

Tão logo saíram começou a discutir negócios, e era como se estivessem no escritório outra vez, sem nenhum conflito de personalidades ou crenças.

Bella relaxou aos poucos. Talvez o fim de semana não fosse tão ruim. Devia olhar o lado positivo das coisas. Seria um descanso do ambiente urbano, pelo menos, e ela não podia desprezar o fato de ser hóspede numa mansão de campo com boa comida e num lugar agradável. Enquanto Edward Cullen agisse como seu patrão, realmente não havia muitos motivos para preocupações.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Já havia anoitecido quando chegaram a Fernlea. Assim, Bella viu pouco além do caminho arborizado que levava à imponente mansão de dois andares, com todas as luzes externas acesas, des tacando o bonito trabalho de ferro esculpido que decorava as varandas coloniais tradicionais.

Bella perguntou-se se as luzes eram uma manifestação de boas-vindas para o dono da casa, ou se acendiam automaticamente todas as noites. Outras luzes ao redor do jardim revelavam magní ficos pinheiros e canteiros de azáleas. Era certamente uma vista impressionante.

Havia outras construções além da casa, algumas grandes, outras pequenas, dispostas em semicírculo. Bella pensou em celeiros e estábulos, e talvez alojamentos de empregados. Sabia que se criavam cavalos de corrida lá. Contudo, Edward Cullen não se incomodou em identificar nada para ela, e Bella nada perguntou.

Ele deu a volta na casa, chegando a um conjunto de garagens, e estacionou seu carro numa delas. Tendo o firme propósito de não antagonizá-lo sem necessidade, Bella esperou até ele abrir sua porta e agradeceu ao sair do carro. Edward apanhou sua pasta e a mala de Bella, e os dois atravessaram um grande pátio pavimentado. Um caminho bem iluminado, margeado por violetas e primaveras, levava até a casa.

Uma das portas da frente abriu-se antes que eles chegassem lá. Uma mulher alta, magra e de cabelo grisalho sorriu em boas-vindas. Vestia uma elegante saia xadrez e um cardigã verde, e seu rosto parecia bastante jovem para seus mais de sessenta anos.

— Edward... Você chegou cedo — ela comentou, com prazer óbvio em vê-lo.

— O trânsito hoje estava mais ameno — ele respondeu, então sorriu carinhosamente. — Você parece bem, mãe.

— Sempre estou bem — ela riu, e olhou com curiosidade para Bella.

— Esta é Swan — Edward a apresentou.

— Olá, Sra. Platt — Bella sorriu, estendendo a mão.

— Olá, querida — a bonita senhora disse, apertando-lhe a mão com gentileza. Então lançou um olhar severo para o filho. — Suponho que você tenha um primeiro nome, não?

— É Bella.

— Bem, Bella — a Sra. Platt sorriu —, vamos sair do frio e eu lhe mostrarei seu quarto.

Entraram num vestíbulo espaçoso. Uma passagem em arco num dos lados levava a uma sala de estar bastante elegante, onde o fogo animava uma magnífica lareira de mármore. A Sra. Platt levou Bella para a escada no lado oposto.

— Sei que Edward a manterá presa no escritório a maior parte do tempo, mas, por favor, sinta-se à vontade para ir aonde quiser quando ele não a estiver tratando como uma escrava. Deixei algumas revistas em seu quarto, para o caso de gostar de ler quando se deita, e, se quiser mais alguma coisa, por favor, me diga.

— Ficarei bem — Bella murmurou, gostando muito mais da mãe que do filho.

Foi levada a um quarto belíssimo, com uma cama de casal coberta por um magnífico acolchoado de retalhos; toda a mobília era de estilo antigo. E, para sua alegria e alívio, havia um banheiro interno cujos ladrilhos combinavam com o padrão do carpete.

— É tudo adorável — Bella entusiasmou-se. — Obrigada.

— Tem de haver alguma compensação para o fato de trabalhar para meu filho — a Sra. Platt declarou, sorrindo. — Sei o quanto ele é exigente. Consigo mesmo e com todos ao seu redor. Tive de virtualmente chantageá-lo para vir aqui este fim de semana. Espero que isso não a tenha aborrecido muito, querida.

— Não. Absolutamente. Além do mais, o trabalho vem em primeiro lugar — Bella declarou com ar sério.

A mulher mais velha fitou-a com uma expressão um tanto confusa, então balançou a cabeça.

— Desça quando estiver pronta, querida. O jantar será servido em meia hora.

Aparentemente a Sra. Platt não entendia mulheres de carreira, Bella pensou, mas, quanto mais pensava a respeito, mais sentido fazia. A mãe de Edward Cullen se casara duas vezes, e a atitude dele para com as mulheres devia ter algumas raízes em seu relacionamento com a mãe. Bella lembrou-se do comentá rio dele sobre as mulheres precisarem de cuidados, e sem dúvida sua riqueza amparava a mãe, mesmo que ele não a protegesse pessoalmente.

Edward deixara a mala dela ao lado da porta do quarto, por dentro, e Bella arrumou suas coisas antes de descer outra vez. Mãe e filho, sentados perto da lareira, obviamente apreciavam a companhia um do outro, fazendo-a hesitar na passagem em arco, mas ela deixara o quarto o mais tarde possível para juntar-se a eles com cortesia. Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o horário que a Sra. Platt especificara.

Edward Cullen a avistou e levantou-se.

— Não fique parada aí, Swan. Venha sentar-se. E o que gostaria de beber? Xerez...

— Não, nada, obrigada — Bella apressou-se a recusar.

— É hora de irmos para a sala de jantar, de qualquer maneira — a mãe dele anunciou, e aproximou-se para levar Bella consigo.

Os três sentaram-se a uma mesa que facilmente acomodaria dez pessoas. Ali também a mobília consistia em antigüidades: valiosas, brilhantes e de estilo elegante. Edward Cullen abriu uma garrafa de vinho branco e pareceu irritado quando Bella recusou um copo.

— Eu lhe disse que não vamos trabalhar esta noite, Swan. Você pode relaxar.

— Não quero parecer descortês, Sr. Cullen. Na verdade, nunca tomo bebidas alcoólicas — Bella declarou com calma.

Ele a encarou, franzindo a testa com um ar descrente, mas sua mãe evitou uma situação embaraçosa.

— De que tipo de refresco você gostaria, Bella? Ou talvez um suco de fruta?

Bella expressou sua gratidão com um sorriso.

— Não sou exigente, Sra. Platt. Uma limonada ou...

— Vou providenciar.

A conversa sofreu uma interrupção com a chegada da entrada, uma sopa, trazida por uma mulher simples de meia-idade.

— Oh, obrigada, Sue — a Sra. Platt murmurou com um sorriso. — E você poderia trazer uma limonada para a Srta. Swan? Bella, esta é Sue Clearwater. Ela e seu marido, Harry, cuidam de tudo na casa.

Houve uma troca de amabilidades, Sue trouxe a limonada, e eles saborearam a sopa cremosa de abóbora, da qual Bella gostou muito. Sue retirou os pratos vazios e sorriu ante os elogios de Edward.

— Sei que é sua favorita — ela comentou. — Devia vir para casa com mais frequência, Sr. Cullen. Não há nada melhor que uma boa comida caseira.

Bella não conseguiu deixar de pensar no quanto ele ficava atraente quanto sorria com bom humor. Os olhos castanhos bri lhavam, e o rosto másculo ganhava uma aparência mais suave e gentil. Por outro lado ele não estava tentando ganhar nada naquela casa. Era toda sua. O senhor do castelo podia se dar ao luxo de ser benevolente.

— Onde sua família mora, Bella? — a Sra. Platt indagou com interesse cortês.

Aquela era uma pergunta bastante _comum, mas Bella_ estava consciente do olhar de Edward Cullen fixo nela, esperando para analisar sua resposta e armazená-la em seu arquivo mental como possível munição futura. Ele possuía a capacidade de manipular qualquer conhecimento em benefício próprio.

— Não tenho família próxima, Sra. Platt — ela respondeu com relutância.

— É órfã? — Edward Cullen quis saber.

Ele não deixaria o assunto de lado agora que o haviam abordado. Estava curioso. A melhor coisa a fazer seria dar uma ex plicação simples, sem deixar margem à especulação.

— Não no sentido que o senhor quis dizer. Meu pai morreu quando eu era criança. Era um imigrante da Inglaterra. Ainda tenho parentes lá, mas pelo motivo óbvio da distância não somos chegados. Minha mãe era órfã; criada em lares adotivos, portanto não tenho família do lado dela, que morreu há alguns anos.

A explicação serviu bem ao propósito de não revelar sua verdadeira história: o alcoolismo do pai, que havia mudado seu humor da alegria efervescente para a fúria hostil dia por dia; a necessidade de amor de sua mãe, que destruíra tanto sua vida particular quanto a pública; os anos de apreensão, quando nunca sabia o que encontraria em casa. A Sra. Platt balançou a cabeça com compaixão.

— Sua vida deve ter sido muito solitária. Suponho que esta seja a razão que a leva a assumir um emprego que consome tanto seu tempo.

Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da conclusão a que a Sra. Platt chegara, mas, antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta de tato, Edward Cullen riu.

— Não acredite nisso, mãe. Swan alimenta-se disso.

— Isso o quê? — a mãe indagou confusa.

— Trabalho. Ela devora tudo que lhe dou, e adora. — Os olhos castanhos brilhavam quando ele a fitou. — Não é verdade, Swan?

Por um momento houve um lampejo de compreensão entre eles, como reconhecimento, e o coração de Bella disparou. Ela desviou o olhar, virando-se para a Sra. Platt.

— Gosto do meu trabalho, Sra. Platt.

— Mas... Você deve ter outros interesses — a mulher mais velha insistiu.

A chegada do prato principal, carne assada com vegetais frescos cozidos, poupou Bella de uma resposta. Ela não queria falar de si mesma. Era um terreno perigoso... Fácil demais cometer um deslize e comentar fatos reveladores do passado. Tinha de concentrar-se no fato de que aquela era uma situação de trabalho e não social.

Antes que a Sra. Platt pudesse retomar a conversa, Bella tomou a iniciativa, perguntando sobre os interesses dela e como preenchia sua vida em Fernlea.

Teve sucesso. A Sra. Platt falou sobre o programa de criação de cavalos, as mudanças periódicas na horta e suas viagens ao exterior, ocupando o tempo até depois da sobremesa e do café. Bella levantou-se para retirar-se, ciente de que Edward ob servara sua tática divertindo-se em silêncio.

— Oh, você tem de ir? Gostei tanto de nossa conversa — a Sra. Platt protestou.

— Receio que sim. Estou muito cansada — Bella anunciou com firmeza. — Obrigada pelo jantar adorável. Foi encantador con versar com a senhora, Sra. Platt. — Ela baixou a cabeça num gesto de despedida na direção dos anfitriões. — Boa noite.

— Café da manhã as oito, Swan — Edward anunciou.

— Estarei pronta, senhor — Bella respondeu, já saindo. Ela ainda sentia-se abalada devido àquele choque de atração que sofrera à mesa do jantar. Não era simplesmente o fato de Edward Cullen ser bonito; podia lidar com isso. Mas não que ria sentir nenhuma atração por ele. Era errado. E perigoso. Tinha de manter distância, pois qualquer envolvimento emocional com ele poderia trazer-lhe apenas dor. Não queria perder seu em prego, um trabalho mais desafiador e gratificante que todas as suas experiências profissionais anteriores.

Além disso, ele realmente jamais a reconheceria como igual, machista do jeito que era. Portanto, seria totalmente estúpido sentir-se atraída por alguém assim, de qualquer maneira.

Mas Bella sofreu um choque ainda mais surpreendente na manhã seguinte. Não dormira bem, apesar do conforto da cama espaçosa. Então se levantou cedo e vestiu-se, pensando em talvez dar um passeio antes do café da manhã. Mas, ao sair para a varanda diante do quarto, a beleza da vista atraiu-a até a grade.

O sol nascia, e os tons pastel dominavam o céu, uma névoa matinal cobria as pastagens além dos jardins. Bella ficou maravilhada. Era impossível ver algo assim na cidade, e o ar possuía um frescor tão revigorante! Não se ouvia nenhum som além do canto dos pássaros... Até que percebeu o barulho alto de água lá embaixo.

Olhou para a piscina construída com sabedoria em meio à paisagem, e ali estava Edward Cullen nadando. Sabia que era fanático por boa forma física, mas não ao ponto de nadar numa piscina aberta numa manhã fria de inverno.

Observou-o com admiração silenciosa. Ele era um nadador forte, cruzava a extensão da piscina uma vez após a outra, sem a menor redução de energia. Não parecia cansado, mesmo quando parou, saindo da água e apanhando uma toalha para enxugar-se com movimentos vigorosos. Bella sentiu uma estranha contração no estômago.

Havia notado os braços musculosos abrindo caminho na água, mas não imaginara que o resto do corpo seria tão perfeitamente proporcionado. Os ombros eram largos e fortes; os músculos das costas, bem definidos. A cintura, fina e firme. As nádegas, cobertas com um pequeno calção de banho, eram rígidas e bem-feitas. E as pernas, agressivamente másculas: fortes, musculosas, a carne firme.

Ele apanhou o roupão felpudo e virou-se ao vesti-lo. Na verdade não era peludo. O peito musculoso era apenas salpicado de pêlos acobreados, a maior extensão da pele era lisa e brilhante. Para a mortificação de Bella, ele levantou a cabeça e a apanhou observando-o.

— Bom dia! Se quiser nadar, Swan há alguns trajes de banho extras no vestiário.

— Não... Obrigada — ela murmurou com dificuldade. — Está frio demais para mim.

— A piscina é aquecida.

— Não, obrigada mesmo assim.

Bella voltou apressada para o quarto e ficou lá até a hora do café, chocada com o fato de o corpo de Edward Cullen tê-la fascinado tanto. Experimentava a horrível sensação de que jamais o veria outra vez sem imaginá-lo sem roupa. Não adiantava nada dizer a si mesma que ele era apenas um homem saudável em ótimas condições físicas. Reagira fisicamente... Sexualmente. E aquilo era muito, muito perturbador.

Entretanto, não havia como fugir, e às oito horas em ponto Bella preparou-se para juntar-se a ele na sala de desjejum, encontrando-o, para seu enorme alívio, entretido na leitura do jornal da manhã; ergueu o olhar apenas para uma rápida saudação.

— O _Herald Tribune_ está ali, se quiser ler, Swan. Bella serviu-se de um copo de suco de laranja e leu apenas as manchetes. A Sra. Clearwater entrou com pratos de bacon e ovos e torradas frescas, e Edward deixou o jornal de lado e dedicou-se a seu desjejum.

— Dormiu bem, Swan?

— Sim, obrigada.

— Costuma acordar cedo?

— Às vezes.

Os olhos dele brilharam com um ar divertido.

— Lembre-se de usar seu talento para fazer pessoas se abrirem, Swan. É claro, minha mãe se deixa levar com facilidade, mas você foi habilidosa. Muito habilidosa.

Ela concentrou-se em passar manteiga numa torrada.

— Achei a conversa de sua mãe muito interessante, Sr. Cullen — ela replicou desconfiada.

— Humm... — Edward comeu algumas garfadas antes de dirigir-se a ela outra vez. — A maioria das pessoas gosta de falar de si mesma. Por que você não, Swan?

Ela estava preparada para aquela pergunta.

— O momento e o lugar não eram apropriados, senhor. Edward deu uma risada baixa e suave.

— Sempre perfeita, minha cara Swan.

O coração de Bella disparou de uma forma assustadora, e ela concentrou-se desesperadamente em seu desjejum, fazendo o máximo para ignorar o homem sentado a sua frente.

— Quais são seus interesses? — Edward indagou de repente. — Pode deixar de lado o trabalho, os homens mais jovens e as roupas exóticas.

— Meus outros interesses não são relevantes para o trabalho, senhor — ela declarou, encarando-o com frieza.

Ela fitou-lhe os olhos fixamente.

— Digamos que estou interessado em descobri-los.

Bella apressou-se em baixar os olhos, escondendo o violento tumulto interior que aquelas palavras lhe provocaram. Continuou comendo, não demonstrando nenhuma reação à perturbadora in sinuação.

— Swan, você não respondeu.

— Não, senhor.

— Então? — ele insistiu.

Bella controlou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém.

— Quer a verdade, senhor?

— Seria interessante.

Bella baixou o garfo e a faca e forçou-se a encará-lo.

— O senhor gosta de vencer. Não está interessado em mim; não como pessoa. A única razão para me sondar é armazenar informações comprometedoras que poderá usar contra mim, se lhe for conveniente. O senhor simplesmente gosta de vencer, Sr. Cullen.

Ele pareceu espantado por um momento, então inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Você também, Swan. Você também. Somos iguais.

Edward ainda sorria quando afastou a cadeira da mesa e levantou-se. Irradiava uma vitalidade que ofuscava a lembrança de cada homem que Bella já conhecera. A vida de repente parecia cheia de armadilhas.

— Podemos tomar o café no escritório — ele propôs os olhos brilhando em expectativa. — Vamos trabalhar Swan.

Foi mais fácil colocar Edward Cullen de volta em seu lugar enquanto trabalhavam, mas Bella ainda sentia-se tensa e agitada cada vez que ele se aproximava e inspecionava, por sobre seu om bro, o progresso de um ou outro item. Não pararam para almoçar: a Sra. Clearwater levou-lhes um prato de sanduíches. Recebiam café a intervalos regulares. Finalmente decidiram parar, às quatro horas.

— Chega Swan. Vá descansar. Minha irmã chegará logo. Esperaremos você na sala às seis e meia.

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça e o deixou, aliviada por ter àquelas horas de folga para preparar-se para a perturbadora companhia de Edward Cullen aquela noite. Não vira a mãe dele o dia todo, mas esperava que a Sra. Platt mais uma vez lhe oferecesse uma defesa contra a presença embaraçosa de seu filho.

Agora desejava não ter aceitado o desafio com respeito às roupas exóticas. O _cheongsam_ inevitavelmente atrairia atenção sobre si. Imaginou se poderia escapar impune caso usasse o neutro e deselegante conjunto cinza, mas decidiu que estaria apenas procurando mais problemas se contrariasse as instruções de Edward.

Sentindo-se definitivamente deprimida consigo mesma e com a situação, despiu-se, vestiu o roupão com o dragão e deitou-se na cama, esforçando-se para relaxar. Inútil. Pensamentos com os quais não queria lidar agitavam sua mente. Apanhou então as revistas que a Sra. Platt lhe cedera e folheou-as, mas nada atraiu sua atenção. Gostaria de poder ouvir música, a melhor maneira de reanimar-se.

Intranquila com a inatividade levantou-se, tomou banho e lavou o cabelo sedoso. Como ia usar o _cheongsam,_ não via razão para arrumar-se pela metade; assim trocou os óculos pelas lentes de contato e maquiou os olhos com sombra, delineador e rímel, dando-lhes um destaque sutil.

Colocou meias finíssimas, ciente das aberturas laterais do vestido, revelando-lhe as pernas bem-feitas até a altura das coxas. Edward Cullen sempre a vira usando apenas os conjuntos cinza, que nada revelavam, e agora seus olhos provavelmente saltariam das órbitas. De repente aquele pensamento proporcionou grande satisfação a Bella. Ele a perturbara com seu corpo; ela queria dar-lhe uma dose do mesmo tratamento.

O _cheongsam_ ajustava-se às curvas de seu corpo como uma segunda pele; uma pele de brocado de seda que brilhava quando ela se movia. O tecido, de um azul vivo, era do mesmo tom de seus olhos, e fios dourados realçava o relevo do brocado, num grande "V" que lhe ia dos ombros à cintura, também formando uma belíssima margem do redor da barra e das aberturas laterais e guarnecendo as mangas, longas e elegantes. A gola chinesa alta acentuava o pescoço longo de Bella e dispensava o uso de jóias. Seu castanho dourado brilhava, dando um toque harmonioso ao conjunto.

Bella calçou elegantes sandálias douradas de saltos altos, finíssimos, que consistiam em apenas duas tiras posicionadas com inteligência.

Examinou o efeito final no espelho. Sua aparência era exótica, como ele queria ver. Sem dúvida.

Precisamente às seis e meia ela atravessou o corredor na dire ção da escada, pronta para descer. Podia ouvir vozes lá embaixo, de adultos e crianças, portanto a irmã de Edward com certeza já havia chegado. Ciente de que sua entrada provavelmente causaria o fim da conversa, endireitou os ombros, ergueu o queixo e desceu a escada com extremo cuidado, apavorada com a idéia de que poderia cair por causa dos saltos altos.

Encontrava-se no meio da escada quando Edward Cullen ergueu o olhar e a viu através da passagem em arco. Ele caminhava na direção do bar, talvez para ver se ela vinha para juntar-se à família. Era fanático por pontualidade, também.

Edward estacou e fitou-a, a expressão totalmente incrédula, murmurando algo ininteligível, mas suficiente para suspender o falatório geral. Avançou com passos inseguros, então se controlou ao aproximar-se do pé da escada.

Bella experimentou uma intensa sensação de triunfo enquanto ele fitava seu corpo de alto a baixo. Não havia sutileza na maneira como ele olhou os seios fartos, a cintura fina, a curva dos quadris, as pernas longas e bem torneadas e voltou num ziguezague distraído até chegar ao rosto outra vez.

— Onde estão seus óculos? — ele quis saber num tom admirado, como se quisesse agarrar-se a algo familiar.

— Uso lentes de contato, quando me arrumo, Sr. Cullen — Bella explicou, com calma realmente maravilhosa. Estava cantando por dentro as árias mais exultantes de toda a história da música.

— Swan... — Edward engoliu em seco. — Você certamente gosta de vencer.

— Espero não estar muito fora de seu gosto — ela murmurou, tocando o traje com prazer secreto.

Edward, que usava uma de suas camisas brancas lisas, uma gravata discreta e de bom gosto e um terno azul-marinho conservador, balançou a cabeça.

— De qualquer maneira, acho que minha família está prestes a ficar fascinada demais para pensar a respeito — comentou, oferecendo-lhe o braço com cortesia exagerada quando Bella desceu o último degrau.

— Tem certeza de que quer ser visto comigo, Sr. Cullen? — ela indagou, fingindo incerteza. — Eu posso subir e vestir meu conjunto cinza.

Edward sorriu.

— Swan, já chega! Eu pedi por isso e sou capaz de suportar. Embora tenha a terrível suspeita de que não vai ser fácil.

Bella deu-lhe o braço, e ele a levou para a sala.

Todos a olharam fixamente, até mesmo as crianças: dois meninos de cerca de dois e quatro anos e um bebê sentado no colo da Sra. Platt, que usava um vestido de seda vinho muito elegante. Um homem de aproximadamente trinta anos levantou-se devagar. Parecia encontrar dificuldade em manter a boca fechada. Usava um terno cinza. Uma mulher de cerca de vinte e cinco anos, usando um adorável vestido de veludo verde, parada perto da lareira, arregalou os olhos com uma expressão surpresa. Edward Cullen apontou na direção dela.

— Minha irmã, Alice Whitlock. Seu marido, Jasper. E as crianças, em ordem de idade: Jason, Kyle e Leonie. E eu gostaria de apresentar-lhes Swan, cujo primeiro nome é Bella — ele falou num tom animado, sem demonstrar o menor embaraço pela aparência exagerada de Bella para a ocasião.

— Não! Não pode ser! Alice Whitlock exclamou, balançando a cabeça numa negação enfática. — Não pode haver duas pessoas chamadas Swan com esse rosto e esse cabelo. Seu nome é Isabella, não é? Isabella Swan. Lembro-me bem demais de você para estar enganada.


End file.
